Tominho Is Good
by Foxytsune
Summary: Savant mélange de leur prénom, alliage parfait... On lit les trois Tomes de la trilogie, on en reprend les grandes lignes et on y manipule la relation entre Minho et Thomas pour en faire THE romance. Parce que j'ai un doute pour le W.I.C.K.E.D mais pas pour le Tominho! Donc pour vous fans du couple, recueil d'OS à savourer.
1. Tout ça, oui Mais avec Toi

Mes salutations à vous, chers Fans du Labyrinthe!

C'est avec un immense plaisir que je poste mon premier écrit sur le Fandom, en espérant qu'il vous plairas et, surtout, que cet univers saura attirer nombre d'Auteurs, histoire qu'on puisse kiffer comme il se doit ;)

En attendant, je vous présente un petit Tominho, tapé sous l'impulsion et le charme du couple, qui dépeint les prémices de leurs sentiments. Rien d'extravagant, quelque chose de léger, juste pour apprécier.

So, read &amp; enjoy...

**Titre:** Tout ça, oui... Mais avec Toi

**Résumé:** "Tu sais ce qu'il manque, là ? Une clope et un coca." Ouais, c'est clair que ça aurait fait plaisir ! En fait, il leur manquait tellement de choses… Mais peut-être que toutes ces choses n'en valaient vraiment la peine que s'ils les vivaient ensemble.

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** ''Peu importe ce que l'Auteur pourra en dire, aux dernières nouvelles, mon univers à été crée par James Dashner... Le Sublime!'' Dixit Minho

**Warning:** Il se peut que le texte comporte quelques blancs entre certains mots nécessitant pourtant une ponctuation. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais Fanfiction . net me retire tous mes points virgules :(

* * *

« Pause ! »

Thomas accueillit cette déclaration comme un nourrisson à qui l'on tend la tétine de son biberon ! Il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se laisser tomber au sol, contre le cul de sac que formait le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Minho suivit son mouvement, passant ses manches sur son visage avant de laisser sa tête basculer vers l'arrière. Il ferma les yeux un instant, attendant que sa respiration ne se soit stabilisée avant de faire quoi que se soit.

Thomas l'observa silencieusement pendant ce temps; le Maton des Coureurs semblait vraiment épuisé. Ils couraient depuis maintenant plus de quatre heures, avec un léger répit aux alentours de dix heures. Lui-même se sentait tiraillé de partout. Les muscles de son dos étaient noués et ses jambes tremblaient à force de l'avoir maintenu sur un tel rythme. Sa bouche sèche emportait vers le fond de sa gorge un oxygène brûlé et il eut la brève impression qu'il ne récupérerait jamais toutes ses facultés motrices.

Malgré tout, il se fit la réflexion que ces journées passées à sprinter dans le Labyrinthe étaient, dans leur situation, les meilleurs moments qu'il pouvait passer. Il y avait quelque chose d'agréable à parcourir ces mêmes interminables couloirs en compagnie de Minho, poussant toujours plus, sans jamais rien lâcher. Ces journées ponctuées par de brèves haltes, durant lesquelles ils reprenaient d'abord leur respiration, avant de sortir de quoi s'hydrater et se sustenter. C'était devenu familier pour Thomas, et c'en était d'autant plus agréable qu'ils prenaient également le temps de discuter, parfois même de plaisanter.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Thomas se surprenait à penser dans ce sens. A quelques reprises, il s'était demandé comment aurait tourné sa vie dans le Bloc si Minho n'avait pas été présent. Oui, il y avait Newt, qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Et Chuck, qui était devenu pour lui un petit frère. Teresa le détendait et il aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie. Mais rien de tout ça ne valait le temps qu'il passait avec Minho, à travers le Labyrinthe.

Il était définitivement toqué !

« Tu sais ce qu'il manque, là ? »

Le jeune Coureur tressaillit au son de la voix de son ami. Il était parti tellement loin dans ses pensées qu'il en avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient en pleine mission.

Minho se redressa enfin, rouvrant ses yeux fatigués pour les poser sur Thomas. Un rictus fit son apparition au coin de ses lèvres et il répondit;

« Une clope, et un coca. »

Thomas eut un sourire amusé avant d'acquiescer. Il s'imagina une clope au bec, le foyer rougeoyant sous ses aspirations et en ressentit une certaine frustration. Il aurait été fumeur dans son ancienne vie que ça ne l'aurait pas étonné ! Et de toute évidence, il en était de même pour Minho.

« J'avoue que ce serait un bon remontant ! » Fit Tom, toujours perdu dans sa vision d'une clope se consumant au bout de ses doigts, et d'un coca bien frais pétillant dans sa gorge. « Vous n'avez jamais demandé du tabac dans vos listes pour les Créateurs ? »

« Si. Les plus anciens l'ont fait, et même plusieurs fois. Mais que dalle ! »

Evidemment, ça aurait été un peu trop. Mais c'était quand même étonnant que les Blocards aient tenté le coup, par le passé.

Thomas frissonna; une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa peau, la rendant moite et collante. Ce qui entraîna immédiatement une idée d'une logique imparable !

« Et une salle de bain ! Une VRAIE salle de bain ! »

« Putain, ouais ! » Approuva Minho dans un soupir. « Avec une gigantesque baignoire… »

« Et des tonnes de savons différents ! Pleins de senteurs, pleins de couleurs… Je me laisserais couler dans un bain bouillant… »

Minho éclata de rire. C'en était presque masochiste.

« Des serviettes, chacun la sienne ! »

A son tour, Thomas rit de la réflexion.

« Une machine à laver, putain ! »

« Oh ouais ! » S'exclama Minho, vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée. « Et, attends ! J'ai mieux; un miroir !

Thomas claqua des doigts en diréction du Maton, son regard entendu trouvant le sien.

« Et comment vivre sans un écran plasma ? » Fit-il d'un ton pompeux.

« Dernière génération, attention ! » Embraya Minho.

« J'me materais un bon vieux Disney. »

« Un Disney ? »

Minho haussa les sourcils en se penchant en avant.

« Un Disney ? » Répéta-t-il sans y croire.

« Bah ouais ! Rien de mieux pour retomber dans l'insouciance. »

Mihno haussa une épaule, l'air d'y réfléchir.

« Ouais, si on voit les choses comme ça. »

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu regarderais ? »

Un sourire mutin étira les lèvres du Maton. Il répondit d'un air exagérément évident;

« Ben, des films d'horreurs ! Quoi d'autre ? »

« Ah ouais ? T'es d'ce genre là, toi ? » Demanda Thomas, un brin railleur.

« Du genre à m'faire flipper à mort avant d'aller me coucher ? Clairement, ouais ! »

Un instant, Thomas essaya de fouiller dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'un film, ou d'une scène d'horreur qu'il aurait vu par le passé, mais rien. Comme il s'y attendait. Pourtant, il savait qu'il en avait déjà regardé. Et qu'en plus ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

« Avec ça, ne manquerait plus qu'un lit pour être au summum. »

Thomas approuva, s'imaginant déjà affalé en étoile sur un matelas immense, d'au moins cinquante centimètres d'épaisseur.

« Avec des tonnes de traversins à n'en plus savoir qu'en faire. » Continua Minho, toujours sur un ton duquel perçait l'envie.

« Et des couvertures polaires… »

« Des baldaquins… »

« Un sommier en bois de chêne. »

Un nouveau rire se fit entendre de la part du Maton.

« Un lit en bois de chêne, haha, le symbole même de la virilité ! » Fit-il, un brin moqueur.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Thomas, toujours immergé dans ses visions tant désirées. Il arrivait presque à sentir le tissu des couvertures frôler sa peau, la fraîcheur du drap et les alvéoles molletonneuses du matelas sous son dos…

Oui, si Minho et lui avaient pu avoir tout ça dans l'instant, nul doute qu'ils auraient été les plus heureux !

Curieusement, à cette pensée, le jeune homme ressentit un léger malaise lui étreindre la poitrine. Il n'avait éprouvé que furtivement le soulagement qu'il aurait ressenti dans une telle situation. Bien vite évincé par une sensation lourde et rude, qui ne le lâcha pas et fit battre son cœur un peu plus fort contre ses côtes.

Un goût amer emplit sa bouche lorsque Thomas mit le doigt sur ce qui le contrariait. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers leurs désirs actuels; un coca, une sale de bain, une baignoire, un miroir, une télé… Des désirs communs, qu'ils étaient présentement en train de vivre ensemble à travers leur imaginaire; un lit. Large. Accueillant. Hermétique aux autres.

Un sentiment honteux grimpa le long de l'estomac du brun. Il comprenait que tout ça, il voulait le vivre réellement avec Minho. Tout. Même ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Cette constatation lui fit peur; Minho était en train de prendre une place bien trop importante, rongeant sans pitié dans son ventre en remontant jusque dans sa poitrine.

Ce sentiment était tellement saisissant, tellement remuant qu'il fut étonné de ne pas l'avoir discerné avant.

Son retour sur terre fut un peu brutal. Minho sortait bouteille d'eau et conserve de son sac. Il arborait un air presque détendu, et Thomas eut l'impression qu'un léger sourire subsistait sur ses lèvres.

D'un coup, il n'avait plus faim. Il sortit lui aussi sa bouteille et but plusieurs gorgées, vivifiant son être entier. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ce nouveau sentiment.

« Un jour, ce sera réel, mec. »

Il leva les yeux vers le Maton. Celui-ci glissait déjà une fourchette dans sa bouche, sans doute désireux de repartir au plus vite. Ils avaient suffisamment perdu de temps à déconner.

Déconner. C'est ça. Ils avaient déconné. Parce qu'il le fallait bien, de temps en temps. Cette pression constante qui s'abattait sur leurs épaules, cette sensation de claustrophobie qu'il ressentait chaque soir, au moment où les portes se refermaient, cette envie irrépressible de parcourir le Labyrinthe à la recherche de la sortie…

Un soupir nerveux s'enfuit d'entre ses lèvres. Avec tous ce qu'ils vivaient ici – depuis plus de deux ans pour certains –, c'était plutôt normal de se perdre à ce point dans ses désirs. Et puis, Thomas était fier mais pas au point de nier que se retrouver n'importe où, en n'importe quelle compagnie serait toujours mieux qu'ici.

« Tu ne manges pas ? »

Thomas leva son regard, pour le baisser aussitôt vers son sac. Il haussa une épaule et sortit machinalement une boîte de conserve qu'il ouvrit. Il mangea sans appétit. L'allégresse du moment avait complètement disparue.

Lorsqu'ils repartirent au pas de course, Thomas avait l'impression de n'avoir même pas récupéré la moitié de son énergie. Mais il fit semblant, et couru toute l'après-midi aux côtés de Minho.

Peu importe ses doutes et sa conscience; ça restait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable ici.


	2. Courir Seul

Coucou bande de Fans du Maze!

Bon alors, ayant plusieurs One Shot Tominho à mon actif, j'ai finalement décidé de tous les réunir ici au lieu de les dispatcher par ci par là. ''Tout ça, oui mais avec Toi'' garde donc son titre pendant que le Recueil développe le sien :)

J'y ai d'ailleurs précisé dans le résumé la lecture des trois tomes, dans le but de vous prévenir justement du risque de spoil. Mes One Shot ne porteront pas tous uniquement sur le Maze. Mais de toute façon je préciserai le Tome dans les notes d'auteur. Ainsi donc, et ce même si j'essaie de conserver une certaine chronologie dans les événements, les OS se suivront sans pour autant dépendre forcément du précédent.

Là, en l'occurrence, ''Courir Seul'' peut se lire comme la suite directe du premier... Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

Teresa... Disons que, pour les besoins de l'histoire et par soucis de respect envers le livre, elle risque d'être mentionnée mais conservera un rôle bien moins important. Si Thomas l'apprécie, c'est cependant tué dans l'œuf. Aussi, je me plais à rallonger la durée de vie de Thomas dans le Bloc, donc si Teresa reste le déclencheur du Processus de Fin, voyons ça plus large et moins imminent.

Pour terminer, je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs/reviewers, followers et favs du premier OS!Heureuse qu'il vous ait plu et curieuse d'avoir vos impressions sur le suivant =D

Thanks you Mazeurs/Mazeuses X)

So, read &amp; enjoy...

**Titre:** Courir Seul...

**Résumé:** Thomas voit enfin sa propre Section du Labyrinthe lui être attribuée. C'est sûr, il en est fier mais... ''Courir sans toi, c'est nul, Minho!''

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** ''Minho et moi... Hm, enfin... Nous sortons tous de l'esprit de James Dashner. Rien à redire!'' Dixit Thomas

**Warning:** Il se peut que le texte comporte quelques blancs entre certains mots nécessitant pourtant une ponctuation. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais Fanfiction . net a tendance à me retirer mes points virgules :(

* * *

Thomas dépassa la Porte Ouest et s'engouffra dans le Bloc, se permettant enfin de ralentir son pas. Immédiatement, son regard sonda les alentours. Hormis les Sarcleurs qui ratissaient le champ, seuls quelques autres Blocards crapahutaient ci et là; il reconnut Chuck près de la Ferme, en compagnie de Newt. Ainsi que Gally, Ben et Eric vers le Terminus. Mais aucun signe de Minho.

Alors il continua sa course jusqu'à la Salle des Cartes. Il n'eut qu'à pousser la porte restée entrouverte pour y pénétrer, l'atmosphère humide mais tiède l'englobant tout entier. Encore une fois, il reconnut les quelques Coureurs qui étaient déjà là, à tracer lignes sur lignes dans un silence quasi total. Mais toujours pas de Minho.

Thomas contint un soupir las puis s'avança vers le coffre de la Section Une, le pas traînant. Minho n'était pas encore rentré, voilà tout… Mais le brun ne réussit pas à refouler le sentiment de déception qui se logeait dans son ventre.

Sa première journée en tant que Coureur aguerri avait été longue et fatigante. Et surtout, ennuyante à mourir ! Il se rappelait très bien de son état d'euphorie de la veille, lorsque Minho lui avait annoncé qu'il aurait enfin sa Section attribuée. Là, il s'était senti comme un vrai Coureur, sûr de son potentiel et fier de sa contribution à la (sur)vie des Blocards. Pourtant, les premières foulées stimulantes passées, Thomas avait vite fait de se sentir seul. Et plus son parcours dans le dédale du Labyrinthe s'engageait, plus il espérait tomber par hasard sur Minho.

Thomas avait compris depuis un moment qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement de courir aux côtés du Maton. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'était dit, ce sentiment ne s'était pas atténué au fil des jours et il s'était de nouveau trompé en pensant qu'être roi d'une Section serait tout aussi grisant.

C'était chouette, oui. Et le poids de sa nouvelle responsabilité pesait agréablement sur ses épaules… Mais courir avec Minho, c'était encore mieux !

Tout à ses réflexions et à ses schémas, le jeune homme ne vit justement pas arriver le protagoniste de ses pensées. Et lorsque les avant-bras du Maton se posèrent sur la table juste à côté de lui, il sursauta avant de se redresser.

« Alors ? Comment s'est passé cette première journée en tête à tête avec la Section Une ? »

Affublé d'un rictus Minho le regardait d'un air taquin. Et Thomas se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas déjà prévu tout ça à l'avance…

Il se contenta donc d'hausser les épaules avant de se pencher de nouveau sur sa feuille.

« Ne me déconcentre pas. » Marmonna-t-il en essayant de s'y retrouver.

Minho ne répliqua pas, amusé du zèle de son ami. Ceci dit, c'était très bien ! Thomas semblait avoir compris l'importance du poste de Coureur. Alors il se détourna et se mit lui aussi à la tâche, l'air cependant beaucoup plus décontracté que le brun. Épuisé oui, mais décontracté.

Lorsque l'Asiatique eut terminé ses plans, il les rangea dans le coffre de la Section Huit et se réinstalla à sa place pour observer ceux de Thomas. Petit à petit, la salle se vida et le nouveau Coureur fut le dernier à rendre ses schémas. Rien d'étonnant, ceci dit; ce n'était pas les premiers qu'il traçait mais les fois précédentes, il n'avait eu qu'à retenir la moitié des informations de son parcours.

« Ça à l'air d'avoir été, dis moi. » Fit alors Minho, son petit sourire moqueur de nouveau en place.

« Mouais. » Soupira Thomas.

« Tu me fais un petit rapport ? »

Le plus jeune se redressa et posa son regard sur le Maton. Il chercha un instant par ou commencer, ouvrit la bouche, hésita puis la referma. Et Minho eut presque envie d'éclater de rire en avisant l'air boudeur que Thomas prenait malgré lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as rencontré un Griffeur ? » Fit-il d'un ton duquel l'amusement se percevait très bien.

« Tu veux que je sois honnête ? Ça m'a franchement gonflé ! »

L'Asiatique haussa les sourcils. Il garda cependant le silence, attendant la suite.

« C'était… C'était nul, voilà. A chier ! »

« Ah ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que t'étais pas là ! » Grogna Thomas, mal à l'aise. « Enfin, parce que je n'étais pas avec toi. »

« C'est la même chose. » Fit remarquer Minho.

« Bref; on n'était pas ensemble… »

« Et donc, ça t'a emmerdé… »

« Bah oui ! Moi, je m'étais habitué à courir avec toi, c'était vraiment cool. Et là, du jour au lendemain, je me retrouve seul… C'est brutal. »

« Tu t'en remettras. »

Thomas releva son visage vers le Maton. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il se renfrogna clairement, vexé qu'il ne le prenne pas au sérieux. Et puis son corps réagit pour lui, refoulant ses pensées dans un coin de son esprit pour que ses mains agrippent le tee-shirt de son ami et ne le tirent brusquement vers lui. Sa bouche se posa rudement sur celle de Minho; brève mais électrisante pression, après quoi il le relâcha, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« C'est brutal, hein ? Tu crois que tu t'en remettras ? » S'exclama-t-il sarcastiquement.

A défauts d'avoir laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus et le trahir, au moins il avait cloué le bec de Minho. Et ça faisait du bien !

Enfin, c'est ce que Thomas crut avant que l'Asiatique n'éclate de rire devant lui. Blessé dans son orgueil, le brun serra la mâchoire en détournant le regard. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et attendit en ruminant que le Maton n'arrête son cirque. Puis lorsque son rire se calma, celui-ci déclara, l'œil brillant;

« Tommy, tu m'étonneras toujours… Je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrai mais en tout cas, je dois avouer que ça ne m'a pas plu non plus de courir sans ma Gretel. »

Malgré le sens des paroles de son ami, Thomas ne put s'empêcher de tiquer sur la fin de sa phrase. Il se foutait de lui !

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que se soit comme la seconde d'après, sa bouche se retrouvait de nouveau contre celle de Minho. A son initiative, cette fois-ci. Et Thomas ne chercha à aucun moment à le repousser.

C'était brouillon et confus dans sa tête – entre leurs lèvres aussi, remarque –, mais Thomas fut surpris de constater avec quelle facilité il permettait cette intimité. Peu importe ce qu'il avait pu cogiter quant à leur relation les nuits passées; le fait est que là, il l'embrassait. Et qu'il ne sentait pas le besoin – soyons honnête, l'envie – de se reculer.

C'était peut-être timide, un peu maladroit et bizarre, ça n'en était pas moins agréable et carrément grisant. Excitant, même ! Car pour la première fois depuis que Thomas était dans le Bloc, il ne pensait plus du tout aux horreurs qui l'entouraient.

Puis dans un dernier soupir, Minho pressa un peu plus franchement ses lèvres contre celles de Thomas avant de se reculer. Brillantes de salive, elles s'étirèrent presque tout de suite en leur petit rictus moqueur et de nouveau, le doute s'empara du brun.

« Tu as tout manigancé, hein ? » Lui reprocha-t-il, le regard soupçonneux.

Là, Minho eut l'air sincèrement étonné.

« Manigancé ? Mais non, je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Tu avais l'air bien trop sur de toi… »

« Ah bon ? »

L'Asiatique retrouva son air amusé mais croisa nonchalamment les bras sur son torse, et Thomas eut presque l'impression de l'avoir soudainement rendu mal à l'aise.

« Non, en fait j'espérais, c'est tout. »

Et Thomas ne sut où exactement se trouvait la différence dans son sourire, mais ça fit accélérer les battements de son cœur.


End file.
